1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of an energy-saving lighting apparatus, related to a highly efficient reflector, a light sensor and technologies of power interface and emergency power interface.
2. Description of Related Arts
Energy-saving products on the market for converting T8/T12 types into T5 or LED type are realized by supplying power to lamps of T5 or LED through lamp fixtures of T8/T12, which requires a pre-modification to wiring of the T8/T12 lamps and further brings potential safety hazard and costs much labor.
Moreover, products on the market as a replacement of emergency lighting are mostly lamps having emergency ballasts and batteries provided inside, wherein the emergency lamps must reserve spots for installing the batteries, which means the installing and wiring of the batteries cause much trouble; besides, it is not environmentally friendly to leave the batteries unused.
Conventional reflectors used for bar-shaped lamps are mostly U-shaped to reflect light emitted from the lamps out to improve lighting efficiency; however, meanwhile much light is directly reflected onto the lamps by the U-shaped reflectors and this part of light is unused. The reflecting efficiency of the conventional reflectors has a great potential to be improved. As showed in FIG. 1, a conventional reflector of a bar-shaped lamp 4 has a cross section of a concave slot 6, wherein the concave slot 6 includes two slot arms and a slot bottom and the bar-shaped lamp 4 is provided above the slot bottom. Furthermore, for the conventional reflector, once the bar-shaped lamp is installed above the slot bottom, reflecting angles, an illuminating range and a focused range of light intensity thereof remain constant; and thus the lamp fails to have different illuminating angles and illuminating ranges required for different occasions and provide different light intensities in a certain range to make fullest use of light. Meanwhile when the conventional reflector has a gradually long service life, the reflecting efficiency of the conventional reflector gradually decreases because of piled dust, aged and peeled paints and etc. And the conventional reflectors are mostly fixedly shaped. In usual cases, the shape of the conventional reflector is unchangeable and the conventional reflector is an integrity allowing no disassembly, not to mention any recombination.